


Stand Inside Your Love

by Amaria_Anna_D



Series: Matt and Foggy's Infinite Playlist [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaria_Anna_D/pseuds/Amaria_Anna_D
Summary: Foggy can't stand being apart from Matt. Even with the split of Nelson and Murdock, he can't seem to stay away from Matt...and just maybe, Matt doesn't want him to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously needed to write a happy story for these two. I always think of them as having this unrequited love between them, but dammit for once Foggy Nelson deserves to get the boy. I recommend listening to the the titular track "Stand Inside Your Love" by the Smashing Pumpkins. I think the mood really fits and it is just a great song.

 

_“You and me_

_Meant to be_

_Immutable_

_Impossible_

_It's destiny_

_Pure lunacy_

_Incalculable_

_Inseparable”_

 

_Stand Inside Your Love by The Smashing Pumpkins, Album Machina/ The Machines of God, 2000_

 

Matt looked like hell when he opened the door...not that it was anything new, but it always managed to break Foggy’s heart. The bruises and barely healing cuts marring Matt’s handsome face carved and exact replica inside of some small corner of Foggy’s brain that he couldn’t seem to erase even as he looked away. Holding up the bag of Thai food that his friend had probably been able to smell coming up the stairs four floors down, Foggy pushed through the barely open door without giving Matt a chance to kick him out.

“When was the last time you took long enough out of your busy ass-kicking schedule to eat a good meal in half-decent company?” he asked as he unpacked the contents of the bag onto Matt’s counter.

With a sigh and a smile, Matt leaned on the counter across from him. “Does frozen mac and cheese count?”

“Not even close, buddy,” Foggy replied. He slid a container of pad thai over against the back of Matt’s hand before pulling out a seat at Matt’s tiny kitchen table—he couldn’t help but notice that it was a different one than before, but far from new. “Do some redecorating?”

“Let’s just say it was a rough night.” Matt closed his eyes and breathed in deep as he took the lid off of the container. “Thanks for dinner. This smells amazing.”

“Still a cheap date after all,” Foggy murmured. The Thai place around the corner was mediocre at best, but it had to be better than mac and cheese. Despite having a super tongue (was that even an actual super power), Matt always had pretty basic tastes when it came to food.

“I guess some things never change,” Matt agreed with a wide grin. “And not that I’m complaining, but what brought you here? Is everything okay?”  
Resisting the urge to pull his hair out, Foggy poked at his noodles for a minute. “Yeah. Are you kidding? Things are great. I’ve finally got enough in my bank account to count myself above the poverty line.”

“I guess working at a firm that’s actually successful has its perks. I’m glad to hear it, but that only answered half of what I asked.” Matt slurped a few noodles, leaving a slight bit of sauce at the corner of his mouth. “As much as I’d like to think you’re just dropping by…”

“And why can’t I just be dropping by?” Foggy demanded.

It was a lame question. They both knew that a lot of shit had happened since the last time Foggy just dropped by for no particular reason. Even when things had gotten “better” after he found out about the whole devil thing, he’d avoided just popping in because he never knew what to expect on the other side of the door. Would he find Matt dead this time? Foggy didn’t think he could live with that. On top of that, there were other things he didn’t exactly want to see waiting for him on the other side of Matt’s door—ones that he didn’t particularly feel like taking about.

“Foggy,” Matt said softly. He had that pinched look that always made him look so much older than he was. Foggy’d seen that look a million times over, and it pissed him off every damn time. How Matt could manage to care so much more about other people and so little at the same time, Foggy would never know.

“Did you know that you actually made the eleven o’clock news again? I thought that Electro guy only bothered trying to fry Spider-man,” he rambled, loosing all interest in his take out. He tossed the container aside angrily. “Do you know what I think about every time I hear about you doing this shit, Matt? I wonder if the last memory I am going to have of you is going to be a shitty one, and believe me you’ve given me a lot of those happy fuckers over the last year to choose from. Can’t I have one evening where we just eat Thai food and pretend this shit isn’t happening?”

Matt nodded and ran a hair through his hair. “I fucked everything up, and I know it. I’m sorry, but I can only say it so many times, Foggy. I wish I could say you were never going to hear about me getting my ass handed to me again, but I can’t.”

“I didn’t come here to rake you over the coals again. Christ, Matt, we all know that you do a damn good job of that on your own,” Foggy spat out. He decided to change topics, but it nothing came immediately to mind until he saw an empty dog bowl in the corner. “How are Frank and Fido?”

“As far as I know, alive and mostly well,” Matt drawled. “Maybe this time I finally learned not to—how did you put it?--stick my dick in crazy.”

Foggy at least had the sense to feel a little embarrassed by his complete lack of social grace. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Matt shrugged. “Beer?”

“Sure.”

Matt handed him a bottle and grinned. “Want to turn on Mystery Science Theater and pretend the world hasn’t gone to shit?”

Foggy couldn’t help but smile back. “Best offer I’ve had all night.”

The pair ended up lounging on the couch with Matt’s laptop on the coffee table. It wasn’t an ideal set up to watch much of anything, but it didn’t matter at all to Matt and Foggy was more than happy just to be there at the moment. He found himself watching Matt’s face as the show went on. It had been so long since he’d heard Matt laugh in a way that wasn’t sarcastic as hell. The whole night felt so good. It didn’t matter that the couch was uncomfortable or that the beer sucked. Foggy was exactly where he wanted to be. Somewhere along the way in all of the bullshit, he’d almost forgotten why he fell in love with Matt Murdock in the first place.

Matt let out a loud yawn as the third episode came to a close. “What are you thinking? I can almost hear the wheels turning over there.”

“With your ears, that wouldn’t surprise me,” Foggy teased, not feeling all that bitter about Matt’s superpowers for once. “I’m not really thinking anything. This just feels really nice for a change.”

“I know.”

Foggy’s eyebrows shot up skeptically. “What no ‘but’ in that statement? You aren’t going to run off to save the world.”

“I can’t save the world, Foggy. Even my ego isn’t quite that inflated. I’m not an Avenger,” Matt quipped. His smile softened. “And it does. This feels really nice for a change.”

“I miss you, Matt. I miss you so god damned much.” The words were out of Foggy’s mouth before he could stop them, and unlike so many times he’d tipped his hand before, this time he knew that Matt wouldn’t miss the full meaning of them. He heaved a heavy breath and decided to metaphorically say ‘fuck it.’ “I don’t know if being apart is any worse than being here to watch you implode. I try to tell myself that I am doing great without you, but it’s just bullshit. I don’t know what I am, if I’m not half of Nelson and Murdock.”

Matt reached out and put a hand on the side of Foggy’s jaw lightly. His thumb caressed that little spot beneath his ear gently. The gesture was so comforting that he didn’t think too much into it at first until Matt leaned in and put his forehead against Foggy’s.

“I know exactly who you are,” he whispered. “You’re the best damn avocado the world has ever seen. You’re the best friend Marci probably doesn’t deserve. You’re the biggest hero I’ve ever known. The best parts of you have nothing to do with me. I wish I could have held things together for you, but you need to forget that there ever was a Murdock attached to Nelson.”

“What if I don’t want to forget?” Foggy asked, staring into those changeable eyes of Matt’s. He knew he wouldn’t get any answers looking there, but he couldn’t find it in himself to turn away.

Matt chuckled. “Then you’re even a bigger idiot than I am—which is saying something.”

There was a witty retort perched on the tip of Foggy’s tongue, but before he could spit it out, Matt’s mouth was against his. At first, Foggy was sure he was dreaming until his fingers brushed along Matt’s stubbled jaw. He opened his lips letting Matt further inside and found himself pulling Matt’s body tightly against his chest. He wanted this more than he’d ever wanted anything in his life, and all of the waiting seemed almost worth it in that moment. Matt stilled in his grasp and pushed at the hair that had fallen into Foggy’s face lightly.

“I’m not any good at this, Foggy,” Matt admitted with a sad smile.

“If that was any indication of things to come, I’d say you’re full of shit,” Foggy cut back breathlessly.

The corner of Matt’s lips quirked farther upward. “Not that. You know what I mean… I’m not any good at _this_.”

“Maybe that’s because you haven’t let the right person in.” Foggy pressed a kiss to Matt’s brow. “You try so hard to be indestructible all the time. You don’t have to be perfect, and you sure as hell don’t have to try to protect me all the damn time. Let me protect you every now and again.”

Matt laughed and blinked away tears that he probably hadn’t wanted Foggy to see. “God, I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

  


 

 

 

 

 


End file.
